Papa Kakashi
by Amor Dela Viscus
Summary: AU what do you do when three nonrelated kids show up on your doorstep? Raise them of course! As such was the decision of Hatake Kakashi. Now he lives with three little hyper kids, his roommate, and a but load of money, will he come out of this normal? Or
1. from me to you

Hi everyone! I thought up a cool plot, … yeah…  
disclaimer: me no own

Summery: AU what do you do when three non-related kids show up on your doorstep? Raise them of course! As such was the decision of Hatake Kakashi. Now he lives with three little hyper kids, his roommate, and a but load of money, will he come out of this normal? Or in the crazy house?J (NOT a kaka/iru…) (Kakashi is a bit younger in this story, and it is spanned over 7 years, till they are 12, and maybe higher)

Set in modern times

* * *

Pairings later: (main) Sakura/Sasuke Gaara/Hinata (side) Ino/Choji Neji/Sakura Lee/Sakura Naruto/Sakura Hinata/Naruto Kiba/Hinata Shikamaru/Sakura and others

* * *

ages:  
girls: 4

boys:5

Kakashi: 18  
Iruka: 18

* * *

-------------  
Prologue

-------------

_"get out!" the man yelled, as he pushed the three little kids out into the rain. "no one wants you!" the drunken man slammed the door to the orphanage with a loud **THUD.**_

_Leaving those three kids in the rain, with out a home or a haven. They had only each other. "what are we going to do?" the blonde one asked, his voice shaky. _

"_we have to find somewhere!" the dark haired boy said, determination in his voice.  
With that, the three little kids wandered down the street._

_------_

Chapter one: on the doorstep  
------

Kakashi gave a happy sigh, as he sat in his hot-tub, he was a lucky man. His parents had gave him a house for his eighteenth birthday, it was a big house, so he decided to let his friend live in the house with him. Now, you may be wondering how an eighteen year old got a house for his birthday instead of something like a stereo, but there is a simple explanation. He was rich.

Well, technically, his parents where rich, but, they loved him a lot so, they gave him money.

So now, here he was, young, rich, hot, smart, and about to have a life changing experience.

It was the very next day this experience occurred.

Kakashi was walking down the stairs, when he saw his roommate, Iruka, standing mouth agape at the door. "yo, what's up Ir-…" Kakashi trailed off, seeing three, soaking wet, dirty, crying toddlers in his doorway. Kakashi blinked, then blinked again, the closed his eyes, and opened them, but they were really there!

"hey, mister… can you help us?" the little pink haired girl whimpered, looking at him with big green eyes. Iruka, seeing Kakashi was in no condition to do anything, brought the three inside.

"ok…" he said, sitting them on the couch. "why are you here?" Iruka watched as the three sat solemnly on the couch, they seemed afraid to talk…

"we… were kicked out of the orphanage… we were just looking to get out of the rain" Sasuke said, looking down. "Kakashi…we can't just let them wander the streets…" Iruka Trailed off, looking at him.

"well, they could… stay here?" Kakashi said. He really didn't know what he could do though, he was too young to have kids! Wasn't he? But, how could he say no, they where toddlers! … this was going to hard. The kids eyes' lit up, and they glomped Kakashi. 'thank you's' were heard for at least an hour in the home of Hatake Kakashi, as three young kids happily ran through the house.

'_what did you do stupid?'_ Kakashi thought, as he walked to his room. What was he thinking? Taking in these kids, he should've just handed them over to the police, but, of course, he would never do that. He just wasn't the type.

The kids were asleep, having a nap, it was around noon, and they had let they kids in at 8am. They had spent a lot of time cleaning the kids up and feeding them. The poor kids, who used to be covered in dirt, and starving, were now clean and fed. Now it was time to find where they came from. '_the black haired one said they were kicked out of an orphanage, maybe they ran away?'_ Kakashi thought, walking in to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, and picked up his phone, and a phonebook.

On about the third try, a young women answered the phone. "hello, Konoha orphanage! How may I help you?" Kakashi sighed, and started to talk. "I know this a weird, but are you missing three little kids about five?" the women paused for a second, before tensely replying. "err, I'll put you through to the owner"

Kakashi was put on hold for about thirty seconds, before a male voice came on the line. "…hn, I don't want those kids, so if you do, come down here and sigh these papers, and if you don't want them… they always have the streets" the man said chillingly. "YOU WANT ME TO ADOPT THEM?" Kakashi yelled, not believing what he was hearing.  
"we don't want them, you do, so why not?" the man then hung up, leaving Kakashi with a problem and a decision.

Kakashi made his decision, and he went down to the orphanage. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he was 18! He couldn't raise kids! Even with Iruka's help, but… still. He couldn't just put them on the street, they were, like, five!

Kakashi sighed, getting out of his car, and walking up to the building. It was terrible, totally unsuitable for children.

Kakashi walked into the receptionist area, where there was a women sitting at the desk.

"are you the man here about those three kids?" she asked. Kakashi nodded, and she handed him some papers. Kakashi raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything, just took them, and started to fill them out.

About fifteen minutes later he stood up, and handed the papers back to the women. The women picked up her phone, and dialled a number, after talking for a bit, she waved Kakashi to a room. "the boss will see you now" she said, giving Kakashi the papers back. "he'll need these" Kakashi nodded, and walked into the room.

"so here's the man found those… brats" he said with distaste. Kakashi nodded and gave him the papers. The man sighed, and signed the papers, handing them back roughly. "here ya go, there your problem now" Kakashi was shocked. "t-that's it?" he stuttered, he thought there was much more. "is here" the man said quickly, shooing Kakashi from his office. "congratulations Mr. Hatake, you know have three kids" the man slammed the door to his office, leaving Kakashi holding three documents.

Kakashi then left the building, wishing never to return there.

Kakashi arrived back at his house a while later, carrying a bag of take-out Chinese food and the burden of telling his roommate the news that he now had kids. He stood outside his house, wondering if the kids would like here, heck, he wondered if the kids would like him!

His house was rather big, five bedrooms, two floors, a pool and a hot tub in the back, not to mention a rather large yard, in the front and back.

Kakashi walked into the house, and was immediately glomped by three hyper toddlers. "ka!" naruto yelled "ka" Sasuke yelled after, while Sakura ended with a "shi!" the three laughed, running off somewhere. Kakashi sighed, it was amazing they warmed up to him so quick. But then again, he was kinda there savoir.

"hey! No don't-!" Iruka's worried voice was cut off by a crash and a sigh. Kakashi walked into the kitchen to see that Naruto had dropped a plate. Kakashi snickered as his friend quickly cleaned up the plate.

This was going to be troublesome…

* * *

-----

One month later

-----

* * *

"Papa-Kaka! Nary stole my pancake!" Sakura yelled, before attempting to steal it back. "it's mine now pinky!" Naruto then proceeded to stuff the whole pancake into his mouth. "Nary! You stole my pancake!" Sakura yelled back pouting. "well then you get a chocolate chip one" Kakashi said, sweeping in and plopping a pancake on Sakura's plate.

"thanks papa-Kaka!" Sakura said brightly, taking a bite, and eating happily. "hey! Why don't I get one!" Sasuke said, feeling left out. "well, Naruto didn't steal your pancake, now did he?" Kakashi said with a laugh, giving Sasuke a chocolate pancake anyway.

Naruto, who was getting jealous, swallowed the pancake, and demanded a chocolate one. Kakashi complied, giving away yet another pancake.

The kids finished they're breakfast, and Naruto and Sasuke got ready for kindergarten, while Sakura got ready for a nap. Iruka sighed and went to drive Naruto and Sasuke down to the school.

Kakashi helped Sakura get ready for her nap, and then sat down to watch some TV.

He laughed, seeing a single father movie on. Still flipping through the channels, he found something he liked and started watching it. Not long after, he fell asleep.

And he had the weirdest dream, something about ninjas, and …well, many things.

Kakashi was awakened when two little munchkins jumping on to him. "huh? Wha…?" he said, lifting his head from it's laid back position. "papa-kaka! Papa-kaka!" Naruto said excitedly, lifting up a very…uh…err, …deformed picture of what looked to be a cow… but he couldn't tell. "yes, well, that's very…nice Naruto…uhh" Kakashi said, taking the picture from him.

Later that day, Iruka was at a job interview.

"so, Mr. Umino…why do you want a job at Uchiha corp…?"


	2. love me do

Wow! I really never excepted that much feed back! But… hooray!

Where we left off:

Later that day, Iruka was at a job interview.

"so, Mr. Umino…why do you want a job at Uchiha corp…?"

Disclaimer: I no own naruto

"well, I am taking care of some kids, and so, I kinda want money so I can save up for college… and… yeah" Iruka answered the question nervously, attempting to find the right words. But it was hard to think with a big seemingly blue man talking to you.

"ok, well, give us your number and we'll let you know" the man who had called himself Kisame fixed some papers, and led Iruka out of the very large building. '_that was very strange, maybe I shouldn't get a job here…" _ Iruka thought walking to his car, he jumped in, and drove home.

"uncle-ruka! Uncle-ruka's home!" Naruto yelled excitedly, hopping up and down in front of the door, waiting for Iruka to open it.

"now, now Nary, don't suffocate him when he walks in the door…" Kakashi said, walking past the hyper kid. "suff fo cat? What's that?" the little blonde asked, obviously confused by the remark.

Kakashi just shook his head, and went off to find the other two hyper children.

Kakashi, after wandering through the whole house, decided to check out-side. There he saw Sasuke and Sakura sleeping on the hammock together.

Kakashi blinked, then laughed, waking the elder child. Sasuke jumped, and spotted Kakashi. Sasuke, flustered, quickly got off the hammock and ran inside.

Sakura, being awaken from Sasuke leaving, groaned and rubbed her eyes. "papa-Kakashi? Is that you?" she asked sitting up. "yeah, yeah, it's me…" Kakashi said, walking towards his adopted daughter. "where's Sasuke?" She said looking around.

"he went inside… by the way, why were you two out here?" Kakashi asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "we were playing ninjas!" Sakura said excitedly. She ran around the lawn, as if displaying her Ninja techniques. "weeee!" she yelled spinning around in a circle, getting herself dizzy.

"ok, ok… let's go inside and see how Uncle-ruka's Interview went!" Kakashi said, bringing the pink haired girl inside. " Ok!" Sakura said happily, even though she had no clue what a interview was.

"so Iruka, how'd it go?" Kakashi asked, carrying Sakura inside. Iruka sighed, and gave his friend a sheepish smile. "ok I guess, but it was hard to focus when your interviewer looks like a blue fish." Iruka said sweat-dropping.

"…he looked like a fish? … how so? And… Blue? Uh… never mind" Kakashi sighed, shaking his head, thinking how his friend could of thought up a character like that.

"I'm totally serious! He looked blue! And like a fish!" Iruka said, defending his case.

"you sound like old mommy and old daddy fighting" Sasuke said, walking in the room.

Kakashi and Iruka froze. "hmm, my old Daddy used to yell, but not after mommy 'took care of him' whatever that means" Sakura said, attempting to get out of Kakashi's arms.

This is what Kakashi and Iruka had feared. There past homes. "I never had a old mommy or daddy, but granny and grampy never fought…" Naruto said walking into the room.

As far as Kakashi could tell: Sakura's mom, killed her dad. And Naruto's Grandparents probably died from old age. As for Sasuke, it's could've been a number of things… he was an enigma (authoress does noodle-y arm thing: ooo!) so, Kakashi didn't bother to hurt his brain with all the possibilities.

"hey…kids?" Kakashi said, finally remembering something. "who was the Man who ran the orphanage?" the three blinked "err.. I think it was Mabuza zomichi…or…cheese Lewis?" Sasuke said, scratching his head.

". . . uh.. Cheese Lewis?" Kakashi asked sweat-dropping. "no.. I think it was the other one." Sasuke stated still thinking. "isn't Cheese Lewis that ninja on that show?" Naruto asked, trying to help.

"I remember the lady's name, it was Haku!… at least, I think she was a lady…" Sakura cut in, now successfully getting out of Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't pry. "so, anyway, putting that aside, who wants Take-out?" the three kid's eyes lit up.

"oh! Oh! Let's get burgers!" Naruto yelled

"I want Chinese!" Sakura cried.

"But I wanted chicken!" Sasuke groaned.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other… "uhh… how about that new Ramen place down the street, 'Irchiruka?' I think…" Iruka suggested.

All three kids agreed and headed off to get their shoes. Kakashi looked at Iruka. "Nice save!" he said, sounding like a hockey announcer.

At the ramen stand

"ok! I'll get your order then!" the young waitress said, walking off after taking their orders. "yay! I love Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed happily, twirling his seat. Sasuke was doing his 'Sasuke pose'. and Sakura was half asleep. Kakashi had Sakura on his lap, while Iruka tried to calm down Naruto.

The five ate their mean happily, talking between each other. Sadly all failed to notice the television broadcast about the missing Uchiha boy.

"can I have another bowl Papa-kaka?" Naruto asked, his first bowl already drained. "hmm…" Kakashi thought for a second before coming up with an answer.

"sure, why not, it's not like I care!" with that Kakashi paid for Naruto's second bowl of Ramen.

"Daddy… I'm tired" Sakura said… and it shocked Kakashi. This was the first time any of them Had **_EVER_**. Called him 'daddy'.

"do you at least want to finish your ramen?" Kakashi asked, looking down at the girl.

The girl nodded and finished the small bowl of noodles she had, before she promptly fell asleep on Kakashi's lap. When everyone was done, they walked back to the car. With the kids in their booster seats, they drove back to the house.

After they had put the kids to bed, Iruka walked up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Summer's almost over… I think we should enrol the boys in school." He stated, slightly cautious.

"yea… I already have a this info pack for Konoha academy, but if they went there, they's have to leave at grade six, and go to the boarding school part…" Kakashi said, giving Iruka a pamphlet.

"a boarding school? Hmm… I guess… we'll deal with that when it comes, but for now it looks good… well, we will phone in the morning." Iruka stated, walking towards his room.

---in the morning (to lazy to write more of that night)---

"_hello? Konoha academy! How may we help you?"_ a cheerful voice asked Kakashi over the phone.

"uhh… fine, I wanted to enrol some kids, well, two really." Kakashi replied, choosing his words carefully.

"_ok… you are aware that after the sixth grade they have to go to the middle school in the country side right_?" the cheerful voice asked, knowing that some people didn't know.

"yes, yes… and next year, I want to enrol another child…" Kakashi said, speaking of Sakura.

"_ok, so I'll need some information, so why don't you come on down to the school, and you don't have to bring your kids if you don't want to_" the cheerful person stated, the person took some information from Kakashi then hung up.

Kakashi sighed, then got in his car, and drove down.

The person from the phone greeted him. She had wavy black hair, and red eyes, but she looked nice. "hello! Welcome to Konoha academy!

----

End chapter 2

----

Hmm… should I skip ahead a few years, or not… should I? I'm really not sure if I should…oh!

PS: Sakura will get bumped up a grade because of her smartness!.


	3. school house rock

. I love reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't… Sadness-icidy!

The first three months were hell for Naruto's teachers, he was only in kindergarten, and yet, a disaster.

The first six months for Sasuke Hatake were perfect, he was the best in his class… even though he was five. But he was smart for five!

The first ten months Naruto and Sasuke were in school, Sakura was fine, making friends with the girls in the neighbourhood; Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, even though Tenten was a year older then her.

The first year for Iruka went way to fast in his opinion, the kids were already in and out of school, and know Sakura was starting, it was all to much for him!

The first fourteen months were slow for Kakashi' having enrolled in university. He was going to be a teacher, but it was so very boring… plus everyone knew he had kids… so it was awkward. He loved the summer though, he, Iruka and the kids went camping for a week. And various other things.

Now all three kid were in school, and Iruka was working at a part-time job at Uchiha corp.

Kakashi was still in university.

Konoha academy: January 17th, Friday: lunch.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in there class, eating lunch, Sakura had already gone home, and now it was just them… and the rest of the class, but anyway…

"this is boring! I wish we could do something fun" Naruto whined. He ate his lunch sleepily… until… he threw his sandwich… it hit a redhead in the front of the class.

"hey!" the boy yelled, chucking his pudding at Naruto.

Naruto ducked, and it his a black haired boy with large eyebrows that was sitting behind him.

"ouch! Why did you do that?!?" Lee yelled, throwing his juice box at Gaara. It missed, and hit a sleeping kid with pineapple shaped hair.

"whaa…?" Shikamaru mumbled, raising his head. He lazily chucked his apple at the nearest person.

"what was that for?" Kiba snapped at the lazy boy.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, but pointed at Sasuke.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Kiba yelled, throwing a banana at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the banana and chucked at Naruto. "don't start food fights Baka!" he snapped.

But by this time all the kids were throwing lunch based products.

"STOP!" the teacher yelled, slamming a ruler on her desk. "NARUTO HATAKE, GAARA SABUKO, LEE MAITO, SHIKAMARU NARA, AND KIBA INUZUKA GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!"

"what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke glared at him.

"ok, Sasuke Hatake, you go too!" the teacher yelled, making them all leave.

"this is all your fault brain-dead… but that was funny…" Kiba said to Naruto, Laughing slightly.

"at least it was exciting, school is so boring" Shikamaru sighed.

"I hope they don't call my big brother! Gai will be so disappointed…" Lee sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I threw pudding. I think it was worth it." Gaara said, smirking.

"you hit me in the eye! I'm not supposed to get pudding in it!" Lee cried, still having pudding on his face.

"…who votes for just going home now?" Shikamaru suggested, putting his arms behind his head. He really didn't like school.

"me" Gaara said sleepily.

"me too" Kiba agreed, he frankly hated school. Hated it like fleas.

"I think that's a great idea!" Naruto cheered, he was about to run out of the school when a voice stopped him.

"what about the rest of class?" Lee asked, stopping Naruto in his tracts. "and what if they call our parents?"

"uhh…oh… Daddy won't be happy if we leave, will he Sasuke?" Naruto said, turning to face them.

" no, not in the least" Sasuke said with a sigh, he also wanted to go home.

"hey, what if we have to go home anyway because of the food fight?" Shikamaru suggested, bringing his arms down from behind his head.

And so the kids headed for the office.

When the principle, a grumpy old man, was done yelling at them, he called their parents.

Lee's brother Gai was the first to arrive, in five minutes flat. he kept yelling about the 'burning flame of youth'. it was funny, but scarring.

then Gaara's Mother, who arrived and wasn't even mad, she smiled and said something about boys being boys.

The next to arrive was Kiba's mom, she seemed nice, but was strictly telling him that he would be grounded for the next three days.

The nest person to arrive was Shikamaru's dad, who lazily said. "don't tell your mother, and your off the hook"

And last but not least Kakashi came, an hour after the principal had called.

"sorry, sorry, I was writing a test!" He had said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi was about 20 - 21 now, and the principal was surprised to see such a young man come in.

After Kakashi was done talking to the principal, he went to talk to Naruto and Sasuke.

"soo… who started it?" Kakashi asked, knowing the answer anyway.

This is about the time Naruto got his Master Plan!

"IT WAS SASUKE" he yelled, pointing to the quiet boy beside him.

"WHAT! No it wasn't!" Sasuke cried, slugging Naruto on the back of the head.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"YOU WERE BEING STUPID!"

"NO I WASN'T! FOR ALL DADDY COULD'VE KNOW IT COULD'VE BEEN YOU!"

"OF COURSE I WOULDN'T START A FOOD FIGHT! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?"

"…DO YOU WANT TO STOP FIGHTING?"

"YEA! LET'S STOP!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

By this time both boys were out of breath, and people were looking from their classrooms to see what the commotion was.

"uh…boys… let's go home early today, ok?" Kakashi said, seeing the over fifty sets of eyes now looking at the trio.

"OK!" both boys yelled in unison, and so they all left.

In the car, on the way home, Kakashi decided it was a good time to punish Naruto for starting the food fight.

"Naruto, since you started the food fight, no Ramen for a week!" Kakashi said in a stern, but parental voice.

"but Da-ad! I love ramen! And what about Ramen Thursdays?" Naruto whined from his car seat.

'_oh yeah… ramen Thursdays…'_ Kakashi thought before speaking "you can have a hotdog there instead!"

"oh… ok… fine, but next week I'm eating double the ramen to make up for it!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

When they got home, Sakura was there waiting.

"Daddy! Naru! Sasu!" She yelled, running up to Kakashi, and jumping into his arms.

"yea, yea good to see you too Sakura, thanks for looking after her Ayame!" Kakashi said, paying the baby-sitter.

"no problem Hatake-san!" Ayame chirped, taking the money and skipping out happily.

"ok…who wants to go for ice-cream?" Kakashi asked, turning to his kids.

"me!" Sakura yelled, hugging his neck tighter.

"I do!" Naruto cheered happily, hopping up and down.

""I want ice-cream too…" Sasuke said, blinking up at his father.

"ok! Ice-cream it is!" Kakashi said smiling. And so the three went to the ice-cream shop down the street.

As a happy family.

End chapter 3.

AuthorGirlPerson: I think I'm going to change my name to either YaoiYuriShotafanatic or Iwantyaoiandyuri , oh and I'm going to skip to their last year in elementary now! . Grade six here they come! And it will start near the end of their summer (of grade five)


End file.
